


Well My Boyfriend's in a Band

by Supertenthdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (they don't know it in the beginning), 2 major Character Deaths, Best Friend Charlie, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean, Twist and Shout correlation, im sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertenthdoctor/pseuds/Supertenthdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1974, New York, Castiel is going into his senior year, 16 years old (he and charlie skipped a year together), and has never done anything really adventurous. Charlie takes him to a club and everything goes up from there, but like all things, it falls, hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While I Sing Lou Reed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Lana Del Reys "Brooklyn Baby"

“New York City's the place where they said  
'Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side'”

Lou reed played on Castiel’s old record player he got from his grandfather. He lay on his bed, his best friend Charlie sat on the floor by the foot of his bed, she was going on about something Castiel couldn’t care less about, meanwhile he was thinking about the song. Castiel lived in New York City, he and Charlie. Castiel had known Charlie ever since she moved in across the hall seven years ago, the had been best friends ever since.

“Hello, earth to Castiel”, Charlie threw the pillow she was holding at him, “are you even listening?”  
“No I wasn’t.” Castiel said staring at the ceiling barely paying attention currently.  
“What’s on your mind?” she asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“C’mon, what are you thinking about?” Charlie persisted.  
Castiel sighed.  
“This song, it gets me thinking..”  
“about?”  
“Well that line ‘New York City's the place where they said 'Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side’, Charlie, we live in New York, and the most adventurous thing either one of us has done has been being gay, and my parents don’t even know that I am.”  
It was 1974, and the summer between Castiel and Charlie’s Junior and Senior year. Charlie and Castiel were both ‘gifted’ and skipped freshman year together so they were both 16 years old, and often got made fun of by their peers.

“So what, you want to ‘walk on the wild side’” Asked Charlie inquisitively.  
“Yes”  
“Well how do you propose we do that?” she asked.  
“I don’t know, we could, go to a club or something”  
“A club? ok, fine, but you have to let me pick out your outfit.”  
“Deal.”

\------  
The next day Charlie came over and ransacked Castiels closet throwing any and all things she thought looked bad on the floor, which was most of Castiels closet. Finally she decided on a pair of faded gray jeans and a royal blue shirt, and of course a tan trench coat. After she got Castiel ready, Charlie went home to get ready and a hour and a half later they climbed into Charlie’s yellow bug, and drove downtown into the more sketchy area. Twenty minutes later they had found parking and were headed into the club.

“Wow, it’s loud in here,” Castiel shouted over the music I can’t believe they didn’t card us.”  
“told you they wouldn’t,” Charlie shouted back.  
“What should we do?” Castiel said to charlie, who was already scanning the crowd.  
“Well how about we go get some drinks?”  
“sure”  
They made their way past the dancing bodies to the bar, Castiel didn’t really know what the drinks were so he let Charlie order for him. Castiel couldn’t pronounce the drink Charlie got for him so he just drank it. A couple of minutes later a tall lanky man with black hair and cheeks as red as Charlie’s hair came up and said something to Charlie,  
“Oh sorry, I, I like girls, but i’m very flattered.”  
He said something again, but Castiel still couldn’t hear, then he pointed.  
“OH, well in that case yes I would, hold on” She pointed to the man and looked at Castiel.  
“He asked me if I might want to dance with his friend, and when I told him I was gay, he told me that his friend was a girl and showed me her, and WOOZAH,” Castiel giggled, “Do you mind if I go dance Castiel?”  
“Knock yourself out.”  
“I love you Castiel”  
“I know”  
Charlie left to dance and Castiel sipped his drink and looked around the room, everybody was caught up in the song that was playing, which Castiel didn’t recognize because he only listened to jazz. Castiel looked around the room and saw a couple of good looking guys, but no one that excited him, while he was busy looking for guys he didn’t notice the person that was trying to get his attention. When castiel turned to the left his eyes felt like they were burning, the man stood there with the kind of green eyes that could start wars, a plain white t-shirt, and faded blue jeans.  
“james...dean” Castiel muttered stupidly.  
“Actually, it’s just Dean,” Said the eyes “What’s your name?”  
Castiel just sat there for a moment with his mouth open, gawking at the man, he must’ve been in his late 20s early 30s.  
“Ca-Cas--”  
“Cas, I like it” said Dean  
“u-uh..”  
Dean giggled.  
“You okay cas?”  
“yea, i’m fine”  
“well, that’s true in more than one sense”  
Castiel giggled and blushed.  
“So cas, what do you say we get out of here?”  
“i-i, i would l-love to yes, but i should tell my friend first, she’s jus-”  
“well for what i had in mind we just need the back alley, if that’s okay with you of course?”  
“...i..we-ell...i...ye-..suree”  
“Awesome.”  
Dean led Castiel by the hand into the back and out the back door into the alley, the door closed with a thud and Dean looked at Castiel with lust filled eyes and shoved him against the alley wall. Dean immediately started feeling Castiel up, but when Dean made eye contact with Castiel he stopped.  
“What?”  
“Your eyes,”  
“what?”  
“You could end wars with those eyes.”  
“huh,”  
“What cas?”  
“Nothing.”  
Dean kissed Castiel passionately putting his hand behind his head, he pushed his tongue against cas’ lips asking for entrance, cas let him in and dean shoved his tongue down his throat and rubbed his hands lower and lower down cas’ back until he reached his ass, dean grabbed cas’ ass and squeezed it as he ground his hips into him while making out, the sensation made cas’ knees weak. Dean grabbed Cas’ hair and slightly tugged back on his head, castiel moaned and when he drew his head back to look dean in the eyes he realized the scenery had changed--they were still inside the club.  
“You okay cas?”  
Cas mentally kicked himself, and tried to hide his already hard cock.  
“yea, i’m fine”  
“well, that’s true in more than one sense”  
Castiel giggled and blushed. Dean looked at Cas’ eyes, a little to long.  
“Dean..hello”  
“uh-huh, yeah”  
“You looked zoned out there”  
“I was just staring at your eyes,”  
“Oh,..” He blushed  
“You could end a war with those eyes you know,”  
Castiel shuddered, all this seem to fit too well together, and secretly hoped his fantasy was actually a vision. It all fell away when he saw bright red hair in the corner of his eye. Charlie was frantic.  
“Castiel we have to go, NOW!”  
“Wk-wha...why?”  
“NOW!”  
Charlie led castiel out of the club by his wrist and threw him into the car, got in and drove off as fast as possible, as they driving away a tall good looking man ran out of the club screaming obscenities, and eventually threw his shoe, it hit charlie’s back windshield.  
“WHAT THE HELL CHARLIE!”  
“HEY, its not my fault, I was dancing with the girl and she got really into it, really into it, one thing lead to another and we were making out in the back alley. Well then her boyfriend came out, saw us and got pissed off, then he said that no one else could have her and that the only way to right the wrong was to not let anyone know it happened, then he pulled out a knife, I ran inside and then you came into the story.”  
“Charles Elizabeth Bradbury, next time you wanna make out with another girl, make sure she isn’t, as they say, ‘free spirited’.”  
“Will do”  
They kept driving and Castiel hugged charlie as hard as he could when they got out of the car and told her ‘be careful’ and ‘watch out’ and ‘i’ve got your back’. They walked up the stairs and Charlie went home and Castiel to his, his parents were on a trip so Castiel didn’t have to be quiet. He had just gotten in bed when someone knocked on the apartment door. Castiel climbed out of bed to answer.  
“ugh..Charlie, what is it, I want to sleep.”  
“Castiel, I almost forgot, who was that man you were with at the Club?”


	2. He Plays Guitar

“Wow,” Charlie said “And I took you away from him?”

Castiel nodded his head.

“it’s okay charlie, nothing would have happened anyway.”

“Hey don’t say that, he was obviously into you from what you told me”

Castiel tried to object but Charlie held up a finger and he let it go.

“Did you try looking him up in the phone book?”

“In the time i’ve had between your visits, no”

Charlie smacked him on the head.

“Ow..even if I had time, I don’t know his last name.”

Charlie grunted.

“Well i’m exhausted”

“Yeah me too.”

With a goodbye Charlie went home, and castiel went to bed, kind of disappointed.

\------

It had been four days since they went to the club, and castiel didn’t see charlie for most of them, she told him she was busy. Castiels parents were still away so he was home alone. Castiel was an only child, but had lots of cousins who lived in California, but he never really got to see them. Charlie was the closest thing castiel had to a sister, he loved her like one. Castiel was deep in thought about his family he barely heard the phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Cas?”

“Yes who is this?”

“It’s me, Dean.”

Castiel felt butterflies instantly.”

“o..oh...h-hi Dean, if you don’t mind my asking, how did you get this number?”

“Oh yeah, well just about twenty minutes ago a red head knocked on my door, and when I answered she told all about how she was sorry she drug you away and that she needed to find me to make it up, gave me your number, and told me she would run me over with her car if I hurt you”

“Classic Charlie” Castiel said under his breath.

“So Cas?”

“Yes?”

“If you’re not busy, I was wondering if maybe I could..take you out?”

Castiel thought he might throw up.

“..........Uh...I wou….I mea...yea..i…..”

“Great.”

\------

Castiel had charlie pick out his clothes again, Dean would be there at eight-thirty. The clock read eight-twenty six as Castiel finished getting ready.

“You’ll do great champ.”

before castiel could respond, Charlie shoved him out the door. After a moment of hesitation, Castiel walked out of the apartment building and scanned the street, no sign of dean. Castiel waited for what felt like a couple of hours, it was just 3 minutes, but then he heard an engine and saw a black 1967 chevy impala, it was nice and new and Castiel quivered. The car pulled up to the sidewalk and Dean hopped out, he helped Castiel into the car.

“Hey Cas”

“Hello Dean”

“Ready for dinner?

“Uh, yea,..”

“What?”

“It’s just, are you sure we can eat together, in public?”

Dean chuckled.

“If you asking if we can have a dinner, two men, in a restaurant, yes, I am very close friends with the owners and they know who I prefer to date.”

“Ok,..good”

The drive was short and quiet, when dean pulled in by the sidewalk they were outside a cafe.

“Have you ever been he before?”

“No, I haven’t, I don’t actually think i’ve been in this section of New York before”

“huh”

They walked into the cafe and Dean was greeted by the woman behind the counter. They took their seats at a table in the back of the cafe and the woman quickly took their orders and came back out with the food in less than 15 minutes. Castiel thought to himself “He really is close friends with the owner, with service like this.” The dinner was quick and quiet,  it was awkward and castiel was afraid Dean was having a bad time. Castiel was just about to ask him if he wanted to leave when the woman from behind the counter, her name tag read ‘Helen’, when Helen brought out a guitar and asked Dean if he might play, since her regular performer couldn’t make it. He agreed and grabbed the guitar. He headed up to the 'stage' amd sat down on the stool.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my friend Cas, wave for um Cas." Dean pointed at him.

Castiel turned pink and shyly waved to the people who stared at him.

Dean started slow, plucking the strings, tuning it to perfection, then he started the song.

 

"Holly came from Miami, F.L.A.  
Hitch-hiked her way across the U.S.A.  
Plucked her eyebrows on the way  
Shaved her legs and then he was a she  
She says, 'Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side'  
He said, 'Hey honey, take a walk on the wild side'"

Castiel stared at Dean in amazement as he played Lou Reed on his acoustic guitar.  
  
"Candy came from out on the island  
In the backroom she was everybody's darlin'  
But she never lost her head  
Even when she was giving head  
She says, 'Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side'  
He said, 'Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side'  
  
And the colored girls go  
Doo do doo, doo do doo, doo do doo  
  
Little Joe never once gave it away  
Everybody had to pay and pay  
A hustle here and a hustle there  
New York City's the place where they said  
'Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side'  
I said, 'Hey Joe, take a walk on the wild side'  
  
Sugar plum fairy came and hit the streets  
Lookin' for soul food and a place to eat  
Went to the Apollo, you should've seen 'em go go go  
They said, 'Hey sugar, take a walk on the wild side'  
I said, 'Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side'  
Alright, huh  
  
Jackie is just speeding away  
Thought she was James Dean for a day  
Then I guess she had to crash  
Valium would have helped that bash  
She said, 'Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side'  
I said, 'Hey honey, take a walk on the wild side'  
  
And the colored girls say  
Doo do doo, doo do doo, doo do doo"

 

Once Dean finished the song everyone clapped and Dean took a bow on the stage, he put the guitar down and walked back to their table. As soon as Dean sat down Castiel jumped out of the booth and grabbed Deans wrist yanking him away, once they were outside Castiel only said two words:

 

"Your Place."


End file.
